Conventional electronic weapons launch one or more electrodes toward a human or animal target to deliver a stimulus signal through the target to inhibit locomotion by the target. A thin conductor called a filament (e.g., wire) couples a signal generator in the electronic weapon to a launched electrode positioned in or near the target. The signal generator provides the stimulus signal through the target via the filament, the electrode, and a return path to complete a closed circuit. The return path may be through earth and/or through a second filament and electrode. Conventional electrodes are made of conductive materials and have a sharp barbed tip to acquire and remain in a position in or near a target (e.g., lodge in clothing, skin). Consequently, relatively high field strengths and current densities occur at the electrode tip. Generally, reducing current at the tip of an electrode and increasing current at the skin of the target is desired.